With the rapid growth of wireless communication means, such as mobile telephones or wireless Internet connections, there is growing concern about electromagnetic waves and the related health risks.
In fact, the electromagnetic waves emitted for wireless communication, and more particularly for mobile telephones, are in the microwave frequency range. This frequency range is in particular known for its interaction with the water molecule, which makes up 70% of the human body. It is therefore possible, as certain scientific studies have tended to indicate, that these waves may have a direct influence on health.
To protect against these risks, it is known to use textile surfaces, like those described in document U.S. Pat. No. 6,855,883, making it possible to absorb part of the electromagnetic waves and therefore, when they equip a protective device, to limit exposure to such waves.
Such textile surfaces are generally obtained by weaving metal conductive threads together. The absorption properties of these surfaces are directly related to the conductivity of the metal making up the threads and the density of the weave. As a result, a textile surface with good absorption properties of the electromagnetic waves requires the use of a metal with a high conductivity, such as gold, silver or copper, with a high weave density.
Such textile surfaces are relatively expensive, which limits their wide-scale use.